Ryu (Asura's Wrath)
|-|Ryu= |-|Evil Ryu= Summary Ryu (リュウ or 隆 Ryuu) along with Akuma, both made appearances in Asura's Wrath. Ryu appears as a DLC-only character with his own fleshed out episode, titled At Last, Someone Angrier Than Me. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 4-C Name: Ryu | Evil Ryu, Hatred Incarnate Origin: Asura's Wrath (DLC History) Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 20's Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki/Chi Manipulation (Can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), Master of a martial arts style with roots as an assassination art known as Ansatsuken (The style appears to be somewhat based on kyokushin karate, as the traditional kyokushinkai techniques can be seen in the character's fighting style), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can survive in space), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent. An innate Ki which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can also use the "Raging Demon", the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II), An attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires, Fairly good acrobatic Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Can match Asura's base form) | Large Star level (Can match Six Armed Asura) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL '''combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with Asura) | '''Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Six Armed Asura) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should scale from Base Asura's strength) | Class Y Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from Asura) | Large Star level '(Can take hits from Six Armed Asura) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles | Planetary Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves and his long red headband. Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled combatant, fairly intelligent and has mastered several forms of martial arts including the Shotokan fighting style) Weaknesses: Can lose his calm sometimes, Ryu believes in showing mercy to his opponents, does not believe in killing his opponent, afraid of spiders (he once woke up with one in his mouth). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hadouken:' An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. **'Shakunetsu Hadoken:' A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. **'Denjin Hadouken:' A chargeable Hadoken that electrifies the defender, stunning them momentarily. **'Shinku Hadouken:' A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. In the crossover games, the Shinku Hadoken is actually a large beam that resembles the "Kamehameha". **'Metsu Hadoken:' Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. *'Shoryuken:' A strong jumping uppercut. **'Shin Shoryuken:' This move starts by hitting the enemy in the mid section of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. **'Metsu Shoryuken:' A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story, when Ryu was near defeat during the first Street Fighter tournament. Lethal version of Shin Shoryuken. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. **'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | Evil Ryu Note: This profile is not in continuity, either in Street Fighter or Asura's Wrath. It's a completely separate history DLC (Non-Canon to Asura's Wrath game). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Brawlers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Adults Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats